Sony Pictures Television
On September 16, 2002, Sony Pictures Entertainment decided to retire the Columbia TriStar Television name and logo from its television division, renaming it "Sony Pictures Television". For the first time since 1974, the Torch Lady or anything resembling Columbia's symbol is nowhere to be seen; instead, the corporate logo for Sony Pictures was introduced to television viewers for the first time as Wheel of Fortune. 1st logo (November 2002-Present) Nicknames: "The Shining Bars", "The Bars of Boredom", "The Bars of Annoyance", "SPE Bars", "Sony Bars", "The SPE Parallelogram", "The Carmen Logo", "Lightbeam in Parallelogram", "Lightbeam in Striped Parallelogram", "Corporate Bars", “The Most Annoying Logo in the History of Logos”, “Where are you YouTube Crusaders?”. Logo: Against a lined background, the words "SONY PICTURES TELEVISION" (all in the Sony typeface and stacked word-by-word with "SONY" being largest) emerge and zoom away downwards from the screen. The three words aren't directly stacked at first, but as the animation progresses, they slide into place. A horizontal line is drawn between the "PICTURES" and "TELEVISION". While this happens, a flash of light appears on the left side of the screen., and the lines in the background themselves back away as well, eventually moving back to the upper part of the screen and into a diagonal pattern to form the logo. The flash dissipates and we see a oblong orange-white glare surrounding the logo and words, which shrinks into the bars to give it a shine. The finished logo appears against a shaded navy blue background. The logo is a striped parallelogram as Chain Reaction & The Newlywed Game From (2006-2009 Present) on August 1 2006-April 6 2009 as Jeopardy as Jep Wheel 2000 as Wheel of Fortune 2000 Tic Tac Dough The Joker,s Wild & More Barry & Enright Productions or Other Trivia: This logo first appeared in Fall 1991 on broadcasting ads in magazines such as Variety, around the time when SPE was founded. Variants: * A rare filmed variant of the logo exists. * There is a longer version of this logo featuring an extreme close-up of the "stacked" names at the beginning of the animation. It starts off with a bright white light and later reveals the names as the light dies down. While the logo finishes, it shows a longer shot of the logo. * In July 2003, There is an even shorter version of this logo that starts from where the 3rd-to-last note of the theme plays. * In 2004, the phrase "DISTRIBUTED BY" appeared above the logo, it was still until it faded in above the logo on the 2006 version of Chain Reaction and season 4 of The Newlywed Game both on GSN, but the font is in Times New Roman on those said game shows. Early shorts on Crackle's C-Spot has the phrase above the name rather than the logo. for the rest, the phrase was placed on a black screen, which later fades to the SPT logo. * In 2005, an updated widescreen version was introduced. It consists of just a solid blue lighting effect in the lower right-hand corner of the screen, where the reflection of the Bars would usually be. Sometimes this version was squashed to fit a 4x3 TV, and has been featured on several movies, first-run production, and classic series on television and DVD. * There is also a black & white variant for classic shows by Screen Gems. * In 2008, there is a black screen that reads "DISTRIBUTED BY" before the SPT logo. This only appears on web shows on websites like Crackle, MySpace, YouTube, and Hulu, among others such as C-Spot or Penn Says. * Another variant has "DISTRIBUTED BY" in a small font above the SPT name rather than above the SPT logo. This appeared on early shows on Crackle. * On pre-2011 episodes of Watch What Happens: Live, the logo is a still shot on a gray-like background. * In 2010 on The Three Stooges short "The Sitter Downers", the 2005 logo is in black & white. * Starting on the 4th season of The Newlywed Game, the text reads as "DISTRIBUTED THROUGH" above the logo. * Sometimes the logo can appear a little up-close. * There is also a version with extra brightness on both 2002 and 2005 versions in color. * On Robot Chicken since season 6, there is a still version of the logo. * A superimposed in-credit variant exists. This can be found on international shows like Niñas Mal. * Starting with the second season of Masters of Sex and newer episodes of The Queen Latifah Show, the Sony logo is seen first. Then, the light flashes to reveal the short SPT logo. Some shows, such as The Young and the Restless, syndicated reruns of Seinfeld, and shows co-produced by SPT subsidiary Embassy Row still do not use this variant. *On a PAL release of The Real Ghostbusters, the long version is used but the normal music is heard. *On a April 16, 2017 HBO Signature Carribean airing of Pixels, the logo was silent with the music playing 5-6 seconds after the logo cut to black. *On CBS airings of S.W.A.T, the logo is in the 21:9 aspect ratio. * There are two G-Major variants, one of it is orange-tinted and one of it is red-tinted. FX/SFX: Words flying down, bars zooming back and tilting, the white flash and glare shrinking into the bars. Cheesy Factor: This logo looks extremely simple and corporate, almost like it was produced for a video at a business meeting, and is an obvious product of the 2000s. This kind of logo would not be made now. The transition from the Sony logo looks very cheap and rushed, and some uses of it have the Sony logo silent, with the short SPT jingle cutting in halfway through. Music/Sounds: A majestic 5-note orchestral theme composed by David Kurtz, which sounds vaguely similar to the Habanera section of Bizet's opera Carmen. Music/Sounds Variants: * The long version has a descending piano tune before the main fanfare, and the last note is held much longer. * Another music variation has only the last three notes of the theme re-arranged. This version began in July 2003. * In 2005, there is another short version with the last half of the animation of the standard animation of the logo. Used on the ultra short-lived series Sit Down, Shut Up and several final season episodes of Jackie Chan Adventures. * Sometimes, when used along a co-production or co-distributor ID, the first few notes of the music for this logo will play over the last few seconds of said ID before going into this visual logo. This has happened on such syndicated shows as Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune, back when King World Productions (now "CBS Television Distribution") was still in operation. But now until October 2007, the CTD music plays on the CTD logo, and the SPT theme plays on the SPT logo. * Sometimes the logo uses the Columbia TriStar Television theme. * Two more versions exist by having a high and low tone starting in 2003. * Another version exists having a bell-type twinkle mixed into the standard theme. * A very high tone version of the music was used on some S4 episodes of Married... With Children on its DVD Release. * On some shows like The King of Queens (2004-2007 episodes) and other shows, the end theme plays over this logo. * Middle season local reruns of Good Times and Sanford and Son would have the first four notes of the standard theme playing first, followed by the finishing of the final notes from the SPT long version theme. * The Sony Pictures Television International sounder is sometimes used, particularly on the Nickelodeon original movie The Last Day Of Summer, DVD releases of shows like Married... With Children and on Antenna TV's print of the Sanford and Son episode "Sanford and Gong." * There is also a silent version (sometimes on movie networks like Starz and Encore). * Another variation would have the 1993 CPT theme. This happened on several reruns of Just Shoot Me! on TV Land. R2 DVDs of T.J. Hooker and the 2nd season of Party of Five have also this variation if you select the French audio track. *A variant exists that has the 1993 CPT theme overlapping the SPT theme. This was spotted on an Antenna TV airing of the show Good Times S4 episode "Michael's Great Romance". * A few episodes of The Jeffersons from the 1980-1981 season on TV One has the SPT and short CTTD themes playing at the same time. * On The Three Stooges short "Cash and Carry", there is a 2005 low tone version. * On Antenna TV's print of the All in the Family episode "The Jeffersons Move Up," the short Columbia TriStar Television theme is heard. * One S1 episode of That's My Mama! on DVD called "Clifton's Con", it has the 1982 CPT music over this logo. * This logo is silent sometimes on movie networks like Starz and Encore. * On the CTHE DVD print of the S3 Married... with Children episode "The Gypsy Cried", it has the first note of the 1988 CPT theme before going into the SPTI theme. * On several international prints of May-June 2013 episodes of Days of our Lives and The Young and the Restless, the 1994 TriStar Television theme is heard. * On the Mill Creek S4 release of Married... with Children, one episode has the 1988 CPT theme. *One 4:3 airing of the TV movie Breakaway have the Columbia TriStar Domestic Television music played over the logo. *On the Me-TV print of The Facts of Life S5 episode "Brave New World Part 2", a sloppy plaster job results in the logo theme playing before the logo itself appears. *On the NTSC DVD print of the mini-series, "Comanche Moon", the CBS Paramount Television logo from 2006-2009's music, due to an editing error. The 2006 CBS Paramount Television logo had the normal music for the SPT logo instead. *On current prints of the 1931 film Arizona, the movie's score finishes over the logo after the end title fades out (the music originally ended over a black screen). * On the G-Major variants, the music is WAY too creepy! Availability: Ultra Common. In fact, it might be the most common logo ever as it plasters the "S from Hell" many times, yeah, that's right, it won't be scary again. Seen on new series and a tremendous amount of new prints of classic shows, off-net syndication series, TV movies, and theatrical films on television.It's quite infamous and annoying for removing and replacing old logos on many pre-2002 Sony TV programs. The only three pre-2002 shows do not have this logo are Walker Texas Ranger on Cloo and was on USA Network, All in the Family, and The Jeffersons on TV Land. The long version is not as common as the standard version, but it was seen on every episode of Jeopardy! from 2002-2007 and The Nat Berkus Show, but it may appear on some classic and off-network shows. It also appears at the end of every episode of The Three Stooges DVD Collection volume sets and can also be found on many other TV on DVD releases from 2002-04 (from 2005 onward it went to the standard version.). The low tone theme is uncommon and was last seen on early episodes of Stuart Little: The Animated Series last aired on HBO Family and the 1976 TV movie Banjo Hackett on DVD, while the high tone (both 2002 and 2005 versions) appears on The Boondocks on Adult Swim, many Three Stooges shorts on IFC, seasons 7-9 of All in the Family DVD releases, among other shows and certain films on television. As for the short version, it's fairly common and it appeared on The Shield on local syndication and Spike, the ultra short-lived series Sit Down, Shut Up on FOX, and reruns of Joan of Arcadia including Stephen King's Kingdom Hospital. The version with the SPTI theme was spotted on the 1971 film The Anderson Tapes on TCM. It can also be seen on Sony Movie Channel in widescreen. For series outside the US, it's seen on the series incarnation of the 2007 movie Niñas Mal (translated as Bad Girls) on MTV Latin America and nuvoTV. and Bienvenida Realidad (translated as Welcome Reality). This was oddly seen at the end of an episode of The Jeffersons on Antenna TV before the show's credits, with the CTT logo after the credits. This also strangely appears at the end of a Roku Channel print of Lake Placid. The G-Major variants was seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: None. The animation is clean and nice, yet boring, and it's not a favorite of most logo fans due to its very excessive appearance and omnipresence. In fact, it plasters even more than the Columbia TriStar Television logo did! (though the long version isn't nearly as hated as it is not as common). Arguably one of the most hated logos of all-time, due to Sony's apparent unwillingness to give credit where credit is due regarding the predecessor companies (particularly Screen Gems, TAT Communications Company and Embassy Television) whose shows the SPT logo now plasters over their own logos. Minimal to low for the Sony variant. NIGHTMARE FOR THE G-MAJOR VARIANTS! THE MUSIC IS WAY TOO CREEPY AND IT CAN LEAD NIGHTMARES TO PEOPLE!! WE SUGGEST YOU NOT TO WATCH IT AT NIGHTTIME!!! 2nd Logo (October 2019-) Logo: On a blue gradient background, a purple flash appears onscreen, covering it. When the flash dies down, the print version of the Sony Pictures Television logo appears. The logo zooms back for a few seconds before stopping completely. FX/SFX: The flash and the SPT logo zooming back. Music/Sounds: None so far. Availability: Brand new. It made its debut on El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie, and it's unknown if this logo will replace the 1st logo on new SPT series and newer episodes of existing SPT shows in the near future. It's likely this is simply a custom logo produced for the film. Scare Factor: None. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Pink logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Boring Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Very Common Logos Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that could not scare Mr20ThCenturySamInc Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos That scare Scary Mario Face Category:Evil logos Category:Logos that do not scare Martin2012 Category:Logos tha scare Martin2012 Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:2017 Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that Scare benka-b4 (KB123) Category:Sony Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Zoo-Wee-Mama! Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare TheLegoDude Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that Jayden finds annoying Category:Logos that Strawberry Shortcake finds annoying Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:That's not scary Category:Calm logos that makes You wanna Stop Zombastic Productions Category:Good times... Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that scare Mother Beast Lusamine Category:Stop it you idiots Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Caillou angry because Boris the teeth guy is mad and stuff Category:Logos which make Omega Flowey cry and play "Your Best Nightmare" from Undertale Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey cry Category:Logos that scare all the characters from Undertale Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey say "NOPENOPENOPENOPE!" Category:Logos that mak tsuyu turn into mustard and toga turn into mustard Category:Taken from my hero acadmia two heroes Category:Logos that psycarrot hate Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that Make Wendy Marvell scream Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez finds relaxing Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that scare Max (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Ash (Sing) Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers, Buried Treasure, Dizzy Dancing, Bill and Will Flower, Look Away, and Pump n' Jump all at once! Category:Anime Category:Taken from "Kill La Kill" Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Taken from boneyard bonzona e.x.e